Systems comprised of an internal combustion engine and supercharging device, for example an exhaust gas turbocharger, depending on their installation site, have natural structural frequencies which are excited by the ignition frequency of the engine and/or multiples of the rated engine rpm. If these resonances are in the operating range of the engine, the engine with the exhaust gas turbocharger can vibrate unduly strongly.
For engines with a constant rpm the resonance can be shifted away from the rpm by changing the system stiffness and natural structure frequency. On variable rpm engines conversely there can be several resonances in the intended operating range. Then high vibrations often occur which can lead to a reduction of the service life of individual components or of the entire system.
In order to meet the high demands of final customers and classification societies, certain vibration boundary values on the engine block and exhaust gas turbocharger should be maintained. If it is not possible to drop below the vibration boundary values of the manufacturers or classification societies over the entire rpm range by changing the natural frequencies, certain rpm ranges of the engine should be blocked for operation to avoid damage. This can cause disadvantages for the operator. To date no mechanical remedies are known or have been studied for effectively reducing vibrations.